Outra vez, nós
by Grazy Moraes
Summary: Quando um divórcio pode significar um novo começo? Draco não sabe a resposta, depois que Astória se vai, ele simplesmente pensa que tudo acabou, e mesmo ainda jovem, não consegue encontrar nenhuma esperança. É aí que um antigo amor - ou algo assim - dá um novo significado à sua vida. Ele reencontra a vontade de viver, de ser feliz, e a chance de ter o que sempre quis. Uma família
1. Prólogo

Eu andava calmamente pelos cômodos, agora vazios, do meu apartamento. Nosso.

Ainda conseguia visualizar perfeitamente, a mesa central que ela tão enfaticamente tinha escolhido, o sofá de canto cor de barro - ela odiava que eu o chamasse assim - que lhe era como um filho, a cortina verde e azul - cores que ela intercalou para nos lembrar nossas casas -, e enfim, o tapete persa que eu tão relutantemente comprei, para simplesmente me render e agradecê-la depois, eu antes não o queria, mas depois, se tornou nosso lugar preferido na casa. Perdi a conta das vezes em que eu a beijei ali, a senti, a toquei, a fiz gemer meu nome.

O mesmo lugar em que ela havia chorado tanto, nos últimos meses, me esperado incansavelmente… Até se cansar.

Tentava buscar na memória quando foi que tudo começou a dar errado.

O mais bizarro de situações como essa, é que elas não acontecem da noite para o dia, são coisas que vão se acumulando, com o passar do tempo. Você vai se esquecendo de dar o beijo de boa noite, e aquilo vai, vagarosamente, deixando de fazer falta, vai apagando de seu vocabulário expressões como "Eu te amo", e quando para pra pensar, não consegue encontrar aquele sentimento que já fora tão forte, tão intenso, você sabe que ele está lá, mas o vê como uma lâmpada que se queimou, e sinceramente, não tem sequer uma grama de força de vontade de trocá-la, restaurá-la.

Ao invés de tentar focar nas carícias, nos sorrisos, no primeiro beijo ou o primeiro toque, tudo o que você vê, são as brigas, as palavras que - mesmo sem querer - foram proferidas e magoaram, você olha para aquela pessoa que está ao seu lado a tantos anos, e se pergunta pra onde foi aquele sorriso frouxo, ou os olhos brilhantes, ou ainda, aquele cabelo que outrora refletia o sol, parecendo ouro.

Você se pergunta quando foi que aquela pessoa que era a luz de sua vida, se transformara em uma sombra, mas você sabe a resposta, porque ao olhar-se no espelho, também não se reconhece. Não sabe quem vê, tudo o que era antes se foi. E por mais que ainda sinta falta do que tivera, se arrepende de não ter interessado em conhecer novamente, se apaixonar novamente pela mesma pessoa que agora, apenas está diferente.

Mas de nada adianta agora, tudo o que restou foi um apartamento vazio, sem fotos, sem lembranças… como se nada tivesse existido.

Tão vazio quanto seu coração.

**(...)**

Nova fic Drinny.

**_Essa é baseada na primeira oneshot que escrevi. Intensivo_**

**_Está disponível no meu perfil, se quiserem dar uma conferida._**

**_T_**ô torcendo pra gostarem.

Beijinhos...


	2. Capítulo 1

Inverno de 1998

(Último ano em Hogwarts)

Era uma sensação estranha pronunciar o nome dela pela primeira vez.

Ginny.

Weasley.

E ainda assim estranhamente familiar, apenas aquela pronúncia, uma única palavra saindo de meus lábios, e todas as sensações vinham juntas.

Toques.

Carícias.

Respirações ofegantes.

Perdi a conta de quantas vezes estive dentro dela e nunca havia falado aquela palavra, ou sequer alguma outra, nossos encontros eram silenciosos, apenas gemidos podiam ser ouvidos, era toda a interação que existia.

Uma vez apenas tivemos uma conversa apropriada, foi na segunda em que aquela... coisa, aconteceu, depois, não mais. Apenas nos víamos e nos entregavamos, palavras não precisavam ser ditas.

Era fácil aquele lance entre a gente, não haviam compromissos ou promessas, era uma conexão estranha, algo que nos levava para perto, como um fio invisível, e quando víamos, já estávamos nus, gemendo descontroladamente, suando um no outro, sentindo o sabor do desejo que ardia em nós, olhando bem dentro dos olhos, nos movimentando incansavelmente, pregando desesperadamente, e enfim, o clímax.

Não era uma reação a uma briga, ou um tipo de tesão que ativava quando estávamos perto, era algo persistente, eu tinha vontade dela, sempre, sabia que a garota de cabelos vermelhos, pele sardenta e corpo perfeitamente desenhado, era a melhor distração que eu poderia ter aquele ano - e qualquer outro - e Merlin, como eu precisava de alguém que não faria perguntas, que apenas tirasse de mim, sem a necessidade de palavras, toda angústia e tormento que eu sentia!

Sua presença em minha vida, naquele ano, caiu como uma luva, seu corpo se tornava meu diário silencioso, onde eu desenhava com as mãos as minhas dores, e seu suor escorrendo apagava, sua resposta eram apenas os deliciosos gemidos, únicas vezes em que proferia meu nome.

Era um acordo subentendido, nao dizermos nada, e por isso estranhei a pergunta. Era uma despedida? Era! Com certeza. Mas eu nunca me esqueceria do som de sua voz ao dizer meu nome em tão alto e bom som.

\- Draco! Vem! - Blaise me tira de minhas incríveis lembranças, me fazendo novamente, voltar a minha realidade. A que eu não queria viver. - Você fez? Conseguiu?

\- Cale a boca, Zabini. - Olhei ao redor, temendo que alguém tenha nos ouvido. - Estamos ainda nos terrenos de Hogwarts, àsárvores tem ouvidos.

\- Não há ninguém aqui. - Revirou os olhos - E eu fiz um feitiço de isolamento, nao sou tao idiota quanto pensa. Mas, me diga. Você fez?

Meu coração se amargurou um pouco, uma das maravilhas de estar dentro da ruiva, ela me fazia esquecer. Tudo.

\- Não, Blaise. Eu não fiz. Severo...

\- O que?

Ele estava espantado, mas eu não, já imaginava que não conseguiria fazer, eu podia ser arrogante, orgulhoso, egocêntrico, e até ser inclinado a provocar às vezes, mas não era um assassino. De forma alguma.

\- Não se espante. Eu sabia que seria assim. Eu não conseguiria, mesmo que tentasse, e eu tentei, tentei muito, mas...

\- Eu entendo, - Ele me olhava com aquela expressão que eu só aceitava, sendo dele. Compreensão, aceitação. - E na verdade, fico feliz que não tenha conseguido. Isso mudaria você. Para sempre. Ainda não entendo como seu pai pôde...

O interrompo antes que prosseguisse, aquela era uma coisa sobre minha família que ninguém compreendia. Meu pai não agia daquela forma por querer, por escolha, foi se o tempo em que ele era um grande devoto de Voldemort, hoje, tendo sua esposa e filho, tudo o que tem são as consequências de uma escolha errada feita a tantos anos atrás. Meu pai temia, não por si próprio, mas por nós. Eu e minha mãe.

\- Eu já disse que ele só faz o que faz por falta de escolha, Blaise. - Estávamos chegando ao ponto de aparatação, a comoção em volta do corpo de Dumbledore já era intensa.

\- Eu não sei se invejo sua família preocupada e unida, ou se agradeço pela mãe descuidada e desnaturada que tenho.

Eu ouvia Blaise falando mas minha atenção estava voltada a aglomeração emotiva que ficava mais distante a cada passo que dávamos, me senti extramente agonizado por contribuir para a queda de um grande bruxo, porque, mesmo que detestasse admitir, era uma das qualidades que definia Dumbledore.

\- Draco... Eu sei que você se sente mal por tudo isso mas, você também não teve escolha, estava protegendo sua mãe. Tenho certeza que qualquer um que estivesse no seu lugar, teria a mesma reação.

\- E isso é o que me deixa mais desesperado, Blaise. Eu não consegui! Quem garante que ele não está, neste momento, cumprindo suas ameaças? Punindo minha mãe? Manti minha consciência intacta por não tirar uma vida, mas olha só! Ainda não tenho um pingo de paz! Essa porra dessa guerra me tira o sono.

Durante todo o tempo em que tentei, fracassadamente, cumprir minha tarefa, não me expressei de forma alguma, sempre guardando pra mim a angústia de um adolescente prestes a cometer assassinato pela primeira vez, o medo desesperador em falhar e no processo, prejudicar minha mãe, a ansiedade em ver o escolhido vencendo essa maldita guerra, e a esperança de um futuro livre. Porque eu sabia de uma coisa, não haveria chance no inferno de viver uma vida tranquila, se Voldemort estivesse no poder, pessoas como ele não estão satisfeitas com nada, sempre querem mais. E nos usam como escada para alcançar o que for preciso.

Nunca imaginei que torceria tanto por Harry Potter.

\- Eu não quero que me leve a mal, Draco, mas tenho certeza que ele sabia que boca não conseguiria. Acho que ele só queria punir seu pai por falhar no ministério, com a profecia. Ameaçar sua mãe foi apenas pra... te desesperar. Está tudo bem com ela. No máximo ele vai zombar por você não ter conseguido. E parabenizar Severo por ter tido coragem. Sem ofensas.

\- Não me ofendeu. Obrigado por estar aqui, do meu lado.

\- Sou seu amigo, não estaria em outro lugar. Mas olha, por mais que eu me importe com seus sentimentos, acho que seria melhor se saíssemos daqui, não se sabe em que momento os Aurores vão chegar e... encontrar você fugindo, alguém pode ter visto você e...

Concordei. Mesmo relutantemente. Dividido entre a vontade de ir para casa e o temor de quem encontraria lá, se o encontraria lá, estranhamente, o lugar que poderia me trazer mais conforto, era hoje, o que mais me aterrorizava.

\- É, eu sei. É o momento de ir. Você vem comigo, ou...

\- Penso que, assim que minha mãe souber do ocorrido, vai dar um jeito de sumir... pra bem longe. Começou, Draco, a morte de Dumbledore foi o gatilho, e mesmo que estejamos do lado de menor risco, ela não vai querer arriscar. Não sei quando nos veremos outra vez.

\- Bem, então até mais, certo? Vou sentir falta de um amigo.

\- Eu também, Draconis, eu também.

Que se me encolho com a menção do meu nome.

\- Cara... Não me faça quebrar sua cara por pronunciar esse nome horrível.

\- Eu? Não tenho culpa se seu pai não tem bom gosto. Não sei que nome de merda é esse.

\- Ha, ha, ha... - Imitei, bem precariamente, o som de uma risada. - Não vejo graça, Blaise, e seu nome também não é dos melhores. Bom... Eu preciso ir, adeus Zabini.

\- Até, Malfoy.

Com um aceno ele se foi, e então, me encho de coragem, mesmo que não fosse uma de minhas maiores qualidades, e aparato para a mansão. Sem saber o que me aguardava, mas torcendo para que, mesmo sendo remotamente impossível, algo de bom aconteça. Não é possível que todo o meu dia, hoje, será caracterizado como o dia da desgraça.

Não posso ser tão sem sorte assim.

(...)

A mansão Malfoy me recebeu como tantas outras vezes, apenas o sinuoso som do nada, o portão enorme se abriu e adentrei com passos firmes e certeiros, totalmente diferente da forma que me sentia por dentro. Antes que eu pudesse chegar até a porta, ouvi o inconfundível som da voz de tia Bellatrix, se não soubesse do que Voldemort era capaz, teria voltado naquele exato momento.

\- Pequeno Mestre Malfoy. - Sou surpreendido pela voz fina e assustada de Tixy, o algo doméstico da família, a anos.

Ele nunca havia me recebido com expressão tão espantada antes, me senti ainda mais amedrontado.

\- Hmm... Tixy, onde estão meus pais?

Pergunto o mais baixo possível, tendo quase certeza da presença de Voldemort e todos os seus Comensais. Odiaria ser recebido de imediato por eles.

\- Eles me pediram para buscá-lo, Pequeno Mestre.

\- Eu vou até eles, Tixy. É só me dizer...

\- Não! Não Pequeno Mestre, o senhor deve vir comigo.

Não entendia a relutância em me deixar ir, e estava esgotado física e emocionalmente, para debater, portanto, ironicamente seguindo ordens de um elfo, caminhei junto a ele, mas fui surpreendido pela sua aparatação.

\- Mas que diabos!

Fui trazido até o quarto dos meus pais, minha mãe não sabia se chorava ou se me abraçava, já meu pai, me olhava do canto, culpado, aterrorizado com minha atual situação física, a assombrosa missão daquele ano havia me tirado uns bons quilos, e acrescentado à minha cara pálida, bolsas escuras sob os olhos, dormir fora um de meus prazeres pouco vividos.

\- Merlin, Draco. Você está magro querido. - Minha mãe parecia tão abatida quanto eu, sabia que o motivo era a preocupação excessiva comigo. - Tixy, prepare da maneira mais discreta possível, um café com tudo o que há, para Draco. - Ela ordenou ao elfo, mesmo que ainda olhasse pra mim. - Você não tem dormido querido, parece fraco, cansado. Eu sinto tanto.

E ela desatou a chorar.

\- Mãe, está tudo bem, poderia ser pior. Não se preocupe comigo.

\- Como eu poderia? Você é meu filho, e depois de tudo, eu... Eu temo o que ele seria capaz de fazer com você.

Engoli em seco, temendo meu futuro incerto.

\- Ele... ele está aqui, não está? Já sabe que eu fracassei?

\- Não se preocupe com isso agora, filho. - Pela primeira vez, meu pai se pronunciou. - Eu tenho tudo planejado pra você.

\- E por tudo planejado, o senhor quer dizer?

\- Tome seu café primeiro, depois conversamos. - Minha mãe disse.

\- Narcissa... Eu temo que não tenhamos tempo, querida. Não vai demorar e o Lorde perceberá que Draco chegou, não podemos nos demorar.

Algo me dizia que não ía gostar do plano que meu pai havia pensado, não que eu tivesse muita escolha.

\- Será que vocês podem, por favor, explicar que plano é esse? Estou me sentindo meio perdido, aqui.

Meu pai respirou fundo, como se tentasse, dentro desses poucos segundos, encontrar uma outra saída. Minha mãe o encarava entristecida, e eu... Eu não entendia porra nenhuma.

\- Você vai ficar um tempo no Largo Grimauld. - Meu pai explicou, como se contasse como foi o dia, como se não estivesse me dando carta branca para fugir.

\- O que? Nem fodendo!

\- Draco Lucio Malfoy, não foi essa a educação que lhe dei! - Minha mãe me repreendeu, fazendo me sentir como uma criança.

\- Sinto muito. - Respirei fundo, me desculpando, a ideia ainda não me parecia atraente. - Mas vocês estão, realmente, me dando oportunidade para fugir? Deixá-los aqui sozinhos, enfrentando as consequências dos meus erros? De jeito nenhum!

\- Não são seus erros, Draco. São meus. Consequências de uma escolha errada que fiz a muitos anos atrás.

\- Pode até ser, pai. Mas fui eu quem hesitou na ordem de matar... - Parei sem conseguir terminar a frase, eu me sentia patético, mas tirar uma vida, nunca fora uma opção. Não pra mim. - Fui eu, o covarde.

\- Não repita isso. Não refira a si mesmo como tal. - Minha mãe me repreende outra vez, é engraçado como elas conseguem passar tanto amor ao chamar a atenção de um filho.

\- Prefiro vê-lo como covarde a assassino, filho. - Sentenciou meu pai, naquele som que dizia, sem de fato dizer, que eu não tinha outra opção, a não ser obedecer. - Está decidido. Você vai.

\- Ele vai matar vocês.

\- Não, não vai. A hora está chegando, e mesmo que se ache invencível, ele precisa de todo apoio do seu lado. - Tive que concordar, sabia que ele estava certo, mas não impedia que ele os torturasse.

\- Pode até não matar, mas vai torturar. Não posso permitir isso.

\- Acredita mesmo que é uma opção? Que eu não pediria para que me torturasse no seu lugar? Você não vai ser punido por um erro meu, Draco. Eu escolhi errado ao ficar do lado dele. Eu pagarei as consequências. Não vocês.

\- Pai. Eu... Eu não posso ficar tranquilo sabendo o que vocês estarão enfrentando.

\- Nós conseguiremos uma forma de entrar em contato filho, não se preocupe. Eu e seu pai ficaremos bem. Desde que você esteja seguro.

Estava me rendendo, e não tinha outra escolha. Mas não significava que estava tudo bem pra mim.

\- Eu não acredito que vocês foram até a Ordem.

\- Sua mãe foi. - A olhei incrédulo, ela apenas encolheu os ombros, como se dissesse que não teve outra escolha.

\- Eles não vão nos aceitar. Vão me entregar. Não têm motivos pra me manter seguro. Sabem o quanto os insultei? Potter com certeza sabe o que quase fiz a Dumpledore.

\- O próprio ordenou que te recebessem bem, Draco. E acredite, diferente dos capangas do Lorde, eles arriscam a vida pelos seus.

\- Você é um dos capangas, pai.

\- Sim, e falo por mim mesmo. Não arriscaria um fio de cabelo por nenhum daqueles filhos da... Comensais. - Se corrigiu sob o olhar de minha mae, nao importava o estado de nossos nervos, palavras depreciativas nao eram aceitas.

Respirei fundo outra vez, não dava pra acreditar que menos de uma hora atrás, eu estava no paraíso vermelho, sentindo seus gemidos, ouvindo sua respiração no meu ouvido, sentindo sua língua percorrer meu corpo. Cada centímetro dele. As lembranças me fazem suar e trazem um incômodo em meu membro, que agora lateja de desejo, e um nervosismo esperançoso com a mera possibilidade de-

\- Por acaso, alguém estará lá? Comigo?

\- A princípio sim. É provável que eventualmente a Ordem se reúna lá, já que é a sede, e com isso os Weasleys todos estarão, assim como Potter e a Granger. - E mesmo à contragosto, como se fosse mais forte que eu, me animei com a pequena chance de tocá-la novamente. Só mais uma vez. - No entanto assim que o ano letivo começar, será apenas você, e... É aí que entra a outra parte.

Queria perguntar o que era a tal outra parte, eles pareciam contar fatos por etapas, como se ora minimizar o impacto. E poderia até ser cisma minha, mas algo me dizia que aquela "outra parte", era o que me traria maior relutância. Porém, antes que eu pudesse questionar, meu pai surge com uma de suas ordens dirfarcadas de pedidos.

\- E Draco. - Ele me encarava quase suplicante. - Eu não sou de pedir, mas vou fazê-lo agora, tente não criar confusões enquanto esses garotos estiverem lá. Eu sei que vocês não se gostam, e não precisam gostar, mas eu preciso saber que você estará bem. Então, por favor, ignore tudo. É por pouco tempo.

Assenti, da minha parte não seria difícil, havia me tornado especialista em ignorar. E sei que, mesmo não querendo admitir, eles não são de provocar, apenas revidam. Nao seria impossivel uma convivencia pacifica, mesmo breve. A nao ser que todos soubessem o que eu fora designado a fazer, então a coisa se complicaria bastante - mesmo que tivesse falhado.

\- Como vocês podem ter certeza que vão nos aceitar lá depois de tudo? Dumbledore morreu, e junto com ele, a permissão para que eu ficasse.

\- Aí que se engana, filho, a palavra de um homem respeitado vale tanto na morte quanto em vida.

Não haviam mais argumentos.

\- Certo. E quando eu vou?

\- Você vai hoje, agora. Ficará lá por volta de seis meses, ou menos, e depois Draco, os Greengass te buscaram.

Arregalei os olhos. Aquilo era imensamente pior que conviver, forçadamente, com todos da Ordem. Eu sabia que a "outra coisa" seria muito pior que ficar sozinho no Largo, e infinitamente pior que suportar o Trio de Ouro em seu habitat. Afinal, o que poderia ser mais desesperador que se casar aos dezoito anos?

\- Ah, não! Você não pode estar pensando em casamento num momento desses, pai!

\- Eu estou Draco, porque a guerra é agora, mas haverá uma vida depois dela, e eu não sei o que será de mim...

\- Não diga isso pai. Não ouse!

\- Filho, seu pai fará tudo o que for possível, para permanecer vivo, nós faremos, mas você é nosso plano seguro. Você dará continuidade aos Malfoy. Greengass é o homem mais confiável.

\- Mas casar? Eu só tenho 17 anos. Não quero isso pra mim.

\- Quando for se casar já ter a 18. Melhor, não?

O olhei como uma criança birrenta. Quem sabe assim os convenceria de que, um homem que tenta vencer seus pais à base de pirraças e caretas, não está pronto pra casar, de jeito nenhum?

\- Astória é uma moça incrível, Draco. Vocês farão bem um ao outro. Sinto muito por isso filho. De verdade. Mas temos que fazer o que for preciso. E esse seria seu destino, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

\- Então que seja mais tarde, bem mais tarde!

\- Não temos opção, Draco! Por favor, não dificulte as coisas.

E diante de seus olhares de dor e culpa, não pude continuar com a insistência. Era nítido que eles estavam quase tão insatisfeitos quanto eu.

\- Não vou dizer que os odeio por isso, porque seria mentira. Mas essa foi a maior burrada que minha mãe cometeu.

\- Não posso dizer que discordo, filho. Na época eu era ingênua. Sinto por tudo.

O ar ficava pesado, como se estivéssemos envoltos numa nuvem invisível, estava chegando o momento de dizer adeus. Já seria o terceiro, hoje.

\- Como eu vou?

\- Tixy vai aparatar com você. Ela é irrastreável, ninguém saberá ou te seguirá.

\- Certo, e como vou saber onde é? Dizem que é escondido.

\- Minha sobrinha, Tonks, estará te esperando. Ela é metamorfa, vai se disfarçar.

\- E eu? Vou assim?

\- A única coisa que mudaremos em você, será o cabelo filho, e é só pelo trajeto. Chegando lá você pode voltar ao loiro, se quiser.

\- Claro que quero. Então, é isso. Não é? Um adeus. Ou até logo, espero.

Os olhos de minha mãe se encheram d'água, meu pai parecia derrotado, e eu apenas tentava parecer forte. Poupá-los de preocupação maior, era só o que podia fazer.

\- Nos encontraremos outra vez, Draco. E seremos livres e felizes. Nós três.

Nos abraçamos e relutantemente, me afastei chamando Tixy, torcendo para que a últimas palavras não fossem apenas promessas vazias. Mas sim um prelúdio de que em breve, viveríamos em paz.

E que fosse antes do meu casamento!

(...)

Tonks já me esperava do lado de fora, mesmo que sua aparência fosse de um homem com a idade já avançada.

Esperava um olhar atravessado, um julgamento, ou até mesmo insultos quando entrei pelas portas até então, desconhecidas, mas tudo o que encontrei, foi o silêncio e a solidão, algo a que estava acostumado, mas que era o que menos queria no momento.

\- Tonks, eu... Eu sinto muito, por Dumbledore. Não sei se você sabe, mas...

Ela se encolheu com a menção ao bruxo que agora, não mais vivia. E quase me arrependi por ter trazido o assunto à tona. Mas seus olhos calmos, agora realmente seus, olharam pra mim como se eu precisasse de conforto. Ela não imaginava o quanto.

\- Você é só uma criança, Draco. Uma que infelizmente, está sofrendo pelas escolhas erradas dos pais. Não há com o que se preocupar. Mesmo que tenha essa cara fechada de um garoto que pensa ter o mundo aos seus pés, eu vejo a verdade nos seus olhos, eles me dizem que você está apenas assustado. Você não tem culpa.

Se eu pudesse dizer algo, eu diria, mas suas palavras me calaram por completo, e assim que ela se foi, a realidade me atingiu, percebi a merda de vida que estava vivendo. E em meio às lágrimas implorei silenciosamente, para que qualquer ser que estivesse me ouvindo, preservasse a vida dos meus pais. Talvez não merecessemos mais uma oportunidade diante dos vários atos impensáveis do meu pai, mas sei que não fomos os únicos errados, e vários desses já viviam sua redenção, apenas precisávamos de uma porta de entrada para provar que somos dignos, tanto como qualquer outro, ou até mais.

Era só o que eu queria, mais uma chance para, desta vez, fazer as coisas da maneira certa.


	3. Capítulo 2

**_Inverno de 2009_**

**_Londres_**

Eu conferia minha mala, uma, duas, três vezes, e tudo parecia igual, todas as minhas coisas estavam no mesmo lugar, mas eu não conseguia me livrar da sensação de estar deixando algo pra trás.

Nunca quis me mudar, morar na França não era algo que estava nos meus planos, fiz por Astória, mas agora, depois de 11 anos vivendo ali, voltar para Londres me parecia uma enrascada, eu não me sentia em casa, mas também não o sentia onde havia morado nos últimos anos. Parecia que lugar algum me cabia. Era como um peixe fora d'água, mesmo dentro d'água.

Que coisa bizarra!

\- Filho! Eu não posso acreditar que estou vendo você aqui, em Londres, tão perto. Me parece um sonho.

\- Sinceramente, pai? 'Tá mais pra pesadelo. Estou em casa, mas me sinto um estranho.

\- Você enfrentou bastante coisas recentemente, Draco. Precisa se reacostumar a antiga vida. Agora é você, e apenas você. Depois de onze anos casado é normal se sentir deslocado.

\- Não, não é isso, acho. As únicas lembranças que tenho daqui, são de um Draco que não existe mais. E isso é estranho.

\- E você sente falta desse Draco?

\- Algumas coisas sim, outras não. Acho que tenho medo de acabar me encontrando aqui. Faz tempo que não me sinto completo, provavelmente me acostumei a ser meio "eu".

\- Não. Você nunca foi meio homem, Draco. A questão é que, há partes suas que você desconhece, e há outras que sente falta. Seu medo, talvez seja juntar todas essas partes em um só, porque é aqui que elas estão.

\- Sim, talvez seja. Mas enfim, vim para trabalhar.

Ele hesitou, não entendi o porquê.

\- Eu não acho que seja uma boa hora. - Ele apontou - Você acabou de chegar, e... Precisa descansar, Draco.

\- Pai, eu não posso ficar parado, senão vou focar apenas nessa merda e... Eu quero tirar da cabeça essas anos que vivi com Astória. Abri mão de muita coisa por ela, é hora de pegar de volta.

\- Mas, Draco. Você tem certeza? Realmente está pronto? Não precisa acelerar as coisas, a empresa não vai a lugar algum, talvez você devesse...

\- Não, pai. - O interrompo, antes que continue se justificando, antes que tenha argumentos que convenceriam até Merlin, e eu acabe cedendo. - Eu preciso me ocupar, não me impeça, por favor.

Ele suspira, me dando a entender que enfim, se rendeu.

\- Vai morar comigo? Na mansão?

\- Se o senhor estiver de acordo, sim. Eu vou.

\- Então seja bem-vindo. E olha, você acabou de chegar, então hoje não fará nada. - Seu olhar não me deixou espaço para contestar. Aceitei a ordem, porém não de bom grado. - Vá pra casa, tire a tarde de folga... eu não sei, faça o que quiser, e amanhã, venha comigo para a empresa, tenho um serviço para você.

Não disse mais palavra alguma, assenti apenas, e fui para casa.

Chegar a mansão remeteu-me lembranças ora dolorosas, ora felizes. Ali, naquele lugar, eu havia vivido minha infância, aprendido a falar, andar, correr... voar. Ali enfrentei os dramas da adolescência, e ali vivi os piores momentos da minha vida. Convivi com um ser frio, cruel e desfigurado, que, como se fosse brincadeira de criança, desencadeou uma série de catástrofes sobre a vida de pessoas que sequer mereciam, porém, apesar de até arrepiar-me com as lembranças ruins, podia entender a relutância de meu pai em se mudar para outro lugar, ali estavam as únicas lembranças que tínhamos de minha mãe.

Estar ali era como estar com ela.

Acordei e, ao ver os raios de sol invadindo as frestas da cortina que estava entreaberta, percebi que havia dormido o dia inteiro, coisa que de forma alguma me era normal.

Olhei para o relógio, e constatei que meu pai certamente já teria se levantado, e estaria prestes a sair para o trabalho, sem me acordar.

Levantei com um pulo, já bem descansado, e sigo para o banheiro, tudo o que eu precisava no momento era, um bom banho, e um café, aí sim meu dia seria iniciado perfeitamente.

De banho tomado, e já devidamente vestido, desço em direção à cozinha e encontro meu pai à mesa, com seu café já quase no fim, o lanço um olhar acusatório.

\- Não me olhe assim - Se defende antes mesmo que eu diga qualquer coisa. - Eu vi como estava exausto ontem, sabia que, se te desse uma tarefa sequer, debruçaria sobre a papelada e não acordaria mais. A empresa é sua, e não mudará de lugar, você precisava se descansar por completo, primeiro.

\- Eu vou trabalhar com papéis?

Indaguei incrédulo. De tudo o que se podia fazer numa empresa, o que mais abominava era burocracia.

\- De tudo o que falei, apenas isso entrou na sua mente?

Arqueei a sobrancelha como quem dissesse: Não me enrole. E ele revirou os olhos, se rendendo.

\- Na verdade, não. O que tenho pra você hoje, é o meu mais importante e secreto trabalho.

Fiquei curioso com a descrição.

\- O que pode haver de tão secreto?

\- Bem, eu forneço, mensalmente, uma quantidade de poções para o Ministério.

Fiquei um tempo sem entender a real discrição do assunto.

\- E porque motivo isso seria secreto?

\- São poções perigosas, filho. Misturas para criar explosivos realmente potentes, ácidos que podem desintegrar até uma Horcrux, pós que cegam até que se lance um contrafeitiço, são coisas realmente perigosas.

\- Pra que isso? O tempo de guerra já acabou. Não sei porque motivo ainda se precaveem tanto.

\- Isso eu não poderia dizer. Apenas as forneço, filho, se ainda há algo de perigoso acontecendo, é restrito ao ministério.

\- Porque o senhor mesmo não prepara esses explosivos e armamentos? Tenho certeza que sendo um especialista em poções, na verdade praticamente o melhor, produziria os melhores.

Ele me encara por um tempo e tento, inutilmente, ler suas expressões, não adianta ser um ótimo Legilimente, ou conhecê-lo a tantos anos, ele é simplesmente ilegível, o que me irrita. E me deixa com inveja. Gostaria muito de ser tão inexpressivo quanto, ainda tenho muito o que aprender.

\- Eles não confiam em mim, não o suficiente, devem ter medo que eu produza algo com qualidade inferior, e por isso as testa, produzindo num laboratório próprio.

\- Mas... Porque eles mesmo não fazem as poções, então?

\- Eles tentaram, mas elas não são tão boas quanto as minhas.

\- Espera, deixe me ver se entendi. Eles não conseguem a mesma qualidade, mas testam as suas por não confiarem? Isso é humilhante, pai! E muito ilógico da parte deles. Se o senhor quisesse, poderia tê-los matado! E ja fazem tantos anos. Foi o sugiviente pra se provar!

Ele permanece sem reação, e me pergunto se alguém tomou o lugar dele sem que eu percebesse, pois aquilo era, por falta de palavra melhor, estranhamente incomum. Mesmo tendo vivido afastado por todos esses anos, nunca enxerguei meu pai com o uma pessoa que aceita facilmente, se rende facilmente. Ver que ele não se importava em ser um tipo de capacho do ministério, por conta de seu passado, me deixou encabulado. Incomodado.

\- Como pode aceitar isso? Ser útil quando necessário, mas não ser informado da tal necessidade e ainda, ter o próprio trabalho testado? Não estou te reconhecendo pai.

Eu esperava um olhar de decepção, de raiva, espanto, e até mesmo mágoa. Mas não de compreensão.

\- Você não entende, Draco. Não vê o quanto eu os devo pelo simples fato de tê-lo mantido seguro quando foi necessário. Você não tem filhos, não tem pessoas pelas quais entregaria até a vida em um piscar de olhos, mas quando tiver a oportunidade de sentir isso, perceberá que não há orgulho no mundo, que possa ser maior que a gratidão a alguém que se dispõe a estender a mão à um filho.

As palavras me fazem parar imediatamente, como se estivesse petrificado, entendo que, de certa forma, não tenho culpa de nada, mas ainda assim ela vem. Mesmo indiretamente, é por minha causa que Lucius Malfoy, pessoa mais orgulhosa da face da terra, se submete a isso.

\- Sei o que está pensando Draco, e não, não é sua culpa de forma alguma, ainda estou apenas pagando por minhas escolhas estúpidas, e pagarei por um bom tempo. Não me importo. O orgulho já me fez perder coisas demais. Inclusive, é melhor trabalhar nessa Oclumencia, filho. Sua mente está tao aberta quanto um livro.

\- Eu não tenho o que esconder, não ao senhor. Minhas habilidades estão tão boas como sempre foram, até melhores.

\- Que bom, porque hoje vai precisar, você será meu representante direto ao se encontrar com a responsável pelos produtos.

\- A responsável?

\- Sim, é uma Auror que agora é também especializada em criar essas armadilhas loucas.

\- Bom, me sinto aliviado, por um momento pensei que teria que me encontrar com Potter outra vez.

\- Na verdade, provavelmente terá, e sinceramente, encontrar-se com a porta voz do Ministério, é quase o mesmo que encontrar-se com ele.

\- São casados? - Minha curiosidade me venceu.

\- Não, mas são bem próximos.

\- Estou chocado com você, pai, informado da vida pessoal do Potter, ajudando o Ministério... Acho que não esperava isso, nem em um milhão de anos.

\- Eu tenho que me redimir com eles, e dessa forma, nem tenho que ter contato direto com aqueles que, até hoje, torcem a cara pra mim.

\- Sei, é uma forma de agradecer por me "abrigarem" e de quebra, limpar o nome dos Malfoy. Ainda há muitos que nos desprezam?

\- O engraçado é que não, apenas dois ou três, que nem faço questão de saber o nome.

\- Entendi. Mas mudando de assunto, com quem me encontrarei? Como? Onde? Quando?

\- Ei, calma aí! Você não saberá quem é! O momento? Na verdade é agora mesmo. E o lugar... Estação King's Cross.

A ideia de estar outra vez, naquele lugar, causou um pequeno frio no estômago. Há muito tempo não sentia emoções como essa.

\- Como eu vou saber quem é?

Ele me entregou algo que identifiquei como sendo um celular, não resisti a vontade de zombar dos seus novos hábitos.

\- Mas o senhor está muito trouxa. Celular, carro, o que falta agora?

\- Agora? Falta você se levantar e, ao invés de agir como uma criança irritante, ir trabalhar, afinal foi você quem pediu.

\- Calma! Não está mais aqui quem falou!

Me levantei e caminhei para a saída, ouvindo o som da risada de meu pai que ficava, ainda sentia falta de minha mãe, era uma ausência que nunca seria preenchida, mas pela primeira vez em muitos anos, eu estava novamente em paz.

Haviam poucas coisas que eu odiava.

Minha lista mais continham agrados que desagrados, e diferente do que muitos - se não todos - pensavam, eu não era um mesquinho, arrogante e intragável, ao menos não mais.

Porém, o topo de minha lista, eu presenciava neste momento.

Trânsito, barulho e crianças.

O primeiro porque me atrasava, todas as vezes que tinha um compromisso, o maldito engarrafamento fazia com que eu passasse por cima de uma de minhas características mais marcantes, pontualidade.

O segundo, porque sempre me rendiam uma dor de cabeça infernal.

E o terceiro, bem, por motivos que sinceramente prefiro esquecer, ou tentar. Certas coisas nunca nos deixam, são como sombras, nos seguindo para todos os lados, nos proibindo da opção de tentar fugir.

E agora, eu teria que lidar com os três, juntos, no primeiro dia inteiro em Londres.

\- O senhor vai querer que o espere? - O taxista me indagou e tive que pedir que repetisse, o barulho de carros, e buzinas, e pessoas gritando, era ensurdecedor.

\- Não, você pode ir. Obrigado.

O dispensei e segui rumo ao lugar que me trazia inúmeras boas recordações, posso facilmente me visualizar ali, e ao meu lado Pansy e Blaise, exibindo um expressão de quem acredita fielmente que domina o mundo, e quase não posso acreditar que se passaram onze anos. Tento encontrar um rosto conhecido, mas me critico por isso, ninguém dos meus conhecidos poderia ter um filho que estaria em Hogwarts, a não ser que tenha engravidado na escola, o que é bem pouco provável.

Olho ao redor e percebo que não há ninguém a minha espera, constato que esperar é definitivamente, um dos itens da minha lista de desagrado, quase me arrependo de nao ter aceitado a papelada. Quase.

Sinto meus nervos aflorando a medida que minha espera aumenta, e me indago quem pode ter marcado um encontro de negócios, num lugar como esse, e o fato de sequer saber quem devo encontrar, me deixa ainda mais impaciente não me restando alternativa, a não ser ligar para meu pai, que por me conhecer tão bem, atende de imediato.

\- Você até demorou, pensei que me ligaria no instante em que pusesse seus pés, e não visse ninguém a sua espera.

\- Estou começando a pensar que fez de propósito.

\- Ah, não! Não fiz! Se te faz sentir melhor, ela deve estar tão perdida quanto você.

\- Na verdade não, não me sinto melhor. Será que ainda vou ter que esperar muito?

\- Tenho certeza que não. Se não me engano, é ela quem está na outra linha. Vou desligar.

Após o fim da ligação esperei pacientemente - não tanto - por mais alguns minutos, os olhos voltados pra baixo, pensando em tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo, estava quase cogitando ligar novamente para meu pai, quando um par de saltos altos entrou em meu campo de visão. Nunca havia entendido a fixação de Astória em se equilibrar sobre algo tão alto, desnecessariamente, correndo o risco de cair e quebrar uma perna, sem mencionar o desconforto que certamente deve causar, mas aquela mulher que se aproximava de mim, possuía tanta confiança ao caminhar naquilo, que me deixou impressionado.

E estressado.

\- Você veio a mando de Lucius?

A mulher - cujo nome não faço ideia - já estava bem próxima de mim, seus cabelos são muito lisos, na cor preta, olhos amendoados que criam um contraste e tanto com sua pele pálida, lábios e nariz finos, e um corpo de dar água na boca, mas apesar de tantas características que separadamente são lindas, a junção não deu muiti certo. Ela não era nada atraente além do corpo. E sua expressão mostrava que era muito arrogante.

\- Eu não vim a mando de ninguém. E você está atrasada.

\- Te informaram a hora exata de estar aqui?

Busquei na memória o que meu pai havia me dito, mas não encontrei especificação. Ele disse agora, mas horário certo, não encontrei. Tentei não me dar por vencido.

\- Ele me disse agora, não depois. Sendo assim...

\- Sendo assim você está enganado - Ela me interrompeu com toda a petulância do mundo. Não gostei dela. - Eu marquei as 13: 00, quer conferir seu relógio?

Não, não quero! Mas não vou dizer.

\- De onde você o conhece pra tratá-lo com tanta intimidade assim?

\- De onde conheço Lucius não é da sua conta, aliás, minha vida pes-

Fui interrompido de ouvir o resto, quando um feitiço passou a milímetros de mim, quase me fazendo perder a orelha, me senti perdido.

\- Protego! Estupore! - Ela rapidamente assumiu uma posição de defesa, e começou a pronunciar feitiços e apontar para todas as direções, eu porém, não encontrava nada.

Tentei firmar as vistas um pouco mais e enfim encontrei algumas criaturas encapuzadas disparando feitiços em nossa direção, eram no máximo cinco, no entanto éramos apenas dois, e já fazia um bom tempo que eu não duelava.

A tal desconhecida se esquivava e os atacava com apenas feitiços desarmantes, e eu me sentia um idiota por permitir que a insegurança predominasse em mim, mas eu era um bruxo, e tinha uma varinha! Então, mesmo me sentindo um pouco sem prática, me armei e lancei um feitiço qualquer. Dos cinco, dois ela havia desarmado, restando apenas três, contra ela e eu.

Ela duelava perfeitamente com dois, enquanto eu já ofegava tentando me livrar de apenas um. Nem me lembrava dos feitiços realmente eficientes que poderia usar, mas permanecia insistente, incessante, pronunciando uma sessão de Estupefaça e Expeliarmus, até que percebi que ela havia se aproximado e posicionado atrás de mim, me usando como um escudo, uma distração.

Nesse momento me desesperei.

Dizem que sua vida passa diante dos seus olhos no momento de morrer, eu não tinha medo da morte, mas o que vi ali, no momento que pensei ser o meu fim, me deixou temeroso não em perder a vida, mas por não tê-la vivido melhor, ali eu era um homem, ainda jovem e bonito, recém saído de um divórcio, e sem perspectiva alguma de vida. Não era assim que eu queria encerrar meu legado, e pela segunda vez na vida, torci por uma segunda chance.

\- Você está louco? - Eu não morri, essa é a primeira coisa que percebo, a segunda é que a mulher que não faço ideia de quem seja, me usou como escudo humano, e agora grita comigo como se eu fosse uma criança que aprontou, e merecesse uma surra. Não entendo o que posso ter feito.

\- O que... porque está gritando? Foi você quem me usou como proteção. A louca é você.

Avisto os homens que nos atacaram e percebo que todos estão amarrados um no outro, e ambos petrificados. Fico mais uma vez impressionado com ela, e não gosto da sensação.

\- Você tem quantos anos de experiência como auror?

Não quero responder, entendo bem o que ela quer dizer, e me sinto constrangido. Poderia ter nos machucado devido a minha falta de experiência, mesmo que a intenção tenha sido ajudar. Mas não vou dizer nada.

\- Eu te fiz uma pergunta. Responda!

\- Eu estava tentando ajudar, posso não ser tão experiente quanto você, mas ainda sou um bruxo. Tinha que me defender. Teria mais chances de morrer parecendo uma princesa em perigo, que usando a minha varinha. Afinal é pra isso que ela existe!

\- Não, seu idiota! Você não tem preparação, eles poderiam ter te matado com um acenar da varinha.

\- Ou você! Me usando como um maldito escudo!

\- Foi uma distração. Se eu morresse, você morreria também, porque duvido que conseguiria se livrar dos três, mas se você morresse, eu ainda teria experiência suficiente pra duelar com os três. E ainda melhor, não teria você como pra cuidar. Simples.

\- Você... Você está insinuando que é mais importante que você?

Ela deu de ombros, como se não soubesse quem eu sou, mesmo com a óbvia semelhança entre eu e meu pai. Mas aí me lembro do feitiço que usava modificando minhas feições, e percebo que ela obviamente não sabia de quem se tratava, porque se soubesse, certamente não falaria dessa forma.

\- Não, não mais importante, apenas mais útil.

\- Você... Você é inacreditável. O que está fazendo?

Pergunto quando a vejo jogar pro alto, algo parecido com uma granada. A tal coisa chega a certa altura e explode, jogando uma espécie de pó em um raio de 300 metros quadrados. Não quero dar a ela outra oportunidade pra me repreender, é bem óbvio que não foi com a minha cara, mas a curiosidade me vence, e antes que consiga conter, me vejo perguntando.

\- O que é isso, exatamente?

Nossos olhares se cruzam e por um milésimo de segundo tenho uma sensação familiar, mas a muito não vivida, não me lembro de onde vem, nem mesmo de quando, mas meu coração ainda bate acelerado. Percebo que ela está falando, provavelmente dando a explicação que pedi, me concentro novamente em sua voz e tento encontrar outro traço conhecido. Mas não há nada. Me sinto como se tivesse perdido algo muito importante, o pior é que nem sei o que era.

\- ..., é só jogar pra cima, que quando atingir a altura de três metros ela explode, emitindo o pó que você viu, fazendo o mesmo trabalho eficaz do Obliviate, sem precisar apontar a varinha em pessoa por pessoa.

Rapidamente me atualizo na conversa, e consigo entender o que estava falando. Não preciso de mais motivos pra que ela me odeie. Não que eu me importe.

\- Porque haviam trouxas aqui, e nos viram sob ataque. Uau! De quem foi essa ideia incrível?

\- Você, realmente, precisa conversar com Lucius. Foi dele a ideia. - Meu queixo quase vai ao chão. - Olha, eu não entendo porque ele mandou você. 'Tá na cara que é um novato.

Me indigno. Novamente.

\- Eu não sou um novato, eu sou o fi-

\- Não me interessa quem você seja, o que quero dizer, é que você deveria fazer umas pesquisas, se informar. Eu nem vou te levar ao laboratório porque você claramente não sabe de nada. Quase nada. Então estude um pouco pro mês que vem, porque se você continuar tão desinformado e ruim em duelos, como hoje. Está fora!

Nem tenho chance de responder, ela simplesmente aparata, me deixando ali com a maior expressão de idiota. E por mais que eu me sinta irritado por seus insultos, sorrio, um sorriso que não vinha aos meus lábios há muito tempo. Essas sensações estavam perdidas, e tê-las de volta é como estar terminando um quebra-cabeças, onde cada peça me faz voltar ao Draco que era - pelo menos parte dele -, ao que teria me tornado se as coisas não houvessem fugido do controle. E mesmo o dia não tendo sido exatamente como esperava, é muito bom estar de volta.


End file.
